This invention relates to the use of glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1), analogs and derivatives of GLP-1, in methods and compositions, in particular pharmaceutical formulations, that promote weight-loss.
Obesity, and especially upper body obesity, is the most common nutritional disorder in the over-nourished populations of the world. Numerous studies indicate that lowering body weight dramatically reduces risk for chronic diseases, such as diabetes, hypertension, hyperlipidemia, coronary heart disease, and musculoskeletal diseases. For example, various measures of obesity, including, simple body weight, waist-to-hip ratios, and mesenteric fat depot, are strongly correlated with risk for non-insulin dependent diabetes (NIDDM), also known as type II diabetes. According to the American Diabetes Association (1995) about 80% of NIDDM patients are overweight. Weight-reduction is a specific goal of medical treatment of many chronic diseases, including NIDDM.
Current methods for promoting weight loss are not completely satisfactory. Some obese patients may lose weight through deliberate modification of behavior, such as changing diet and increased exercise. Failure to achieve weight loss by these methods may be due to genetic factors that cause increased appetite, a preference for high-fat foods, or a tendency for lipogenic metabolism. Unfortunately, an estimated 33 billion dollars a year are spent on weight-loss measures that are largely futile. Thus, new methods and compositions such as pharmaceutical agents that promote weight-loss are urgently needed to complement old approaches.
Glucagon-like peptide 1 (GLP-1) is known to play a critical role in the regulation of the physiological response to feeding. GLP-1 is processed from proglucagon and is released into the blood from the endocrine L-cells mainly located in the distal small intestine and colon in response to ingestion of a meal (Nilsson et al., 1991; Krcymann et al., 1987; Mojsov et al. 1986). GLP-1 acts through a G protein-coupled cell surface receptor (GLP-1R) and enhances nutrient-induced insulin synthesis (Fehmann et al, 1992) and release (Fehmann et al., 1995). GLP-1 stimulates insulin secretion (insulinotropic action) and cAMP formation (Mojsov et al., 1992). GLP-1(7-36) amide stimulates insulin release, lowers glucagon secretion, and inhibits gastric secretion and emptying (Nauck, 1993; Gutniak et al, 1992). These gastrointestinal effects of GLP-1 are not found in vagotomized subjects, pointing to a centrally-mediated effect (Orskov et al., 1995). GLP-1 binds with high affinity to isolated rat adipocytes, activating cAMP production (Valverde et al., 1993) and stimulating lipogenesis (Oben, et al., 1991) or lipolysis (Ruiz-Grande et al., 1992). GLP-1 stimulates glycogen synthesis, glucose oxidation, and lactate formation in rat skeletal muscle (Villanueva et al., 1994).
m-RNA encoding the pancreatic-type GLP-1 receptor is found in relatively high quantities in rat pancreatic islets, lung, hypothalamus, and stomach (Billock et al., 1996). Interestingly, despite the knowledge that both GLP-1 and GLP-1 receptors are found in the hypothalamus (Krcymann et al., 1989; Kanse et al., 1988), no central role for GLP-1 was determined until a recent report that GLP-1 administered by the intracerebroventricular route (ICV) markedly inhibits feeding in fasted rats (Turton et al., 1996). The same report indicates that after ICV administration of GLP-1, c-fos, a marker of neuronal activation, appears exclusively in the paraventricular nucleus of the hypothalamus and in the central nucleus of the amygdala, two regions of the brain of primary importance in the regulation of feeding (Morley, 1987). ICV GLP-1 also significantly reduces food intake following injection of the powerful feeding stimulant, neuropeptide Y, in animals fed ad libitum (Turton et al., 1996). A subsequent report demonstrates that GLP-1 administered centrally or peripherally is involved in control of body temperature regulation, but does not affect food intake after acute intraperitoneal administration in rats (O'Shea et al., 1996). A recent article reports that lateral ventricular injections of GLP-1 in sated rats induce extensive stimulation of Fos-ir in the paraventricular nucleus and parvocellular central nucleus of the amygdala, substantiating Turton, et al. (Rowland et al., 1996). Additionally, these investigators described strong activation of other centers involved in the regulation of feeding, including the immediate early gene protein product in the nucleus of the tractus solitarius, the pontine lateral parabrachial nucleus, the basal nucleus of the stria terminals, and the area postrema. GLP-1 receptors accessible to peripheral GLP-1 are found in the rat subfornical organ and area postrema (Orskov et al., 1996).
Turton et al. (1996) specifically state that the effects of GLP-1 on body weight and food intake are caused only by administration of GLP-1 directly in the cerebroventriculum, that intraperitoneal administration of GLP-1, even at relatively high does, does not affect early dark-phase feeding, and that GLP-1 fragments are inactive when administered peripherally, citing (Suzuki et al., 1989). Such statements discourage the use of GLP-1 as a composition (pharmaceutical agent) for reducing body weight, because central routes of administration, such as the ICV route, are not feasible for treating obesity in humans. The physiological effects of GLP-1 documented above have led to the suggestion of its beneficial use for treating diabetes and obesity by transplanting recombinant cell lines encoding GLP-1 or GLP or GLP-1 receptors, for example (WO 96/25487)
Another publication discouraged the use of GLP-1 by interpreting the art to show that “peripheral administration of GLP-1 had no effect on feeding behavior.” (WO 97/31943, page 3). This publication also reported an effect of GLP-2 on food intake when administered peripherally.)